Alice
by EnvyIsMySin
Summary: A collection of precious moments from Alice in Wonderland 2010 . Songfic to Alice by Avril Lavigne. There will be spoilers. Very, very slight Alice/Hatter. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, or the song _Alice_ by Avril Lavigne. I do own the plot of the last few paragraphs, though!**

**I hope you like this! It's pretty long, considering how short all my other fics are!**

**Also, this is only a one-shot. If a lot of people want some sort of continuation of what happens next, then I'll do it. **

**

* * *

**

_Trippin out_

_Spinning around_

_I'm underground_

_I fell down_

_Yeah I fell down_

Alice looked up, and saw the light getting farther and father away, as she spiraled and tumbled down the never-ending rabbit hole. Would this ever end?

_I'm freaking out, where am I now?_

_Upside down and I can't stop it now_

_Can't stop me now, oh oh_

Alice finally reached the bottom of the hole, and fell through the ceiling- or the floor, I should say. She landed on the ceiling, and with a startled, muffled cry, "Oh!" she fell to the floor and groaned. This was familiar, and yet it was not, like a place in a dream. Where was she?

_I, I'll get by_

_I, I'll survive_

_When the world's crashing down_

_When I fall and hit the ground_

_I will turn myself around_

_Don't you try to stop me_

_I, I won't cry_

_I found myself in Wonderland_

_Get back on my feet, on the ground_

_Is this real?_

_Is this pretend?_

_I'll take a stand until the end_

"And I believe you called it Wonderland," Absolem said vaguely, weaving the threads of his cocoon. In a rush, everything came back to her. Tea parties with the Mad Hatter, having to paint the White Queen's roses red, as ordered by the White Queen's sister, the Red Queen....

"So you are all real?" Alice inquired. "Yes," Absolem responded, "and so is the Jabberwocky." In that moment, Alice knew she knew she needed to help. She found the Bandersnatch, and rode out on his back next to the White Queen, feeling the Queen's hopeful eyes on her. She turned slightly and nodded, smiling.

_I, I'll get by_

_I, I'll survive_

_When the world's crashing down_

_When I fall and hit the ground_

_I will turn myself around_

_Don't you try to stop me_

_I, I won't cry_

"Racie, we don't have to fight," the White Queen murmured.

"I know what you're doing!" the Red Queen snarled. "You think you can blink those pretty little eyes of yours, and I'll melt, just like mummy and daddy did!"

"Please," Mirana whispered, extending her hand out to her sister.

"No!" Iracebeth yelled. The White Queen pulled her hand back abruptly, startled by her sister's scream. "It is my crown! I am the eldest! JABBERWOCKY!"

* * *

"OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" Alice yelled, as the glistening Vorpal Blade came down on the Jabberwocky's neck, swiftly beheading the creature. Everyone watched in shock, as the body fell, and the head tumbled down the stairs, landing in front of the Red Queen.

* * *

"Iracebeth of Crims, your crimes against Underland are worthy of death." There was a moment of silence as the White Queen said that to her elder sister, crown now rightfully on her head. "However, that is against my vows. Therefore, you are banished to the Outlands. No one is to show you any kindness or ever speak a word to you. You will have not a friend in the world."

_I, I'll get by_

_I, I'll survive_

_When the world's crashing down_

_When I fall and hit the ground_

_I will turn myself around_

_Don't you try to stop me_

_I, and I won't cry_

"You could stay," the Hatter said hopefully, his eyes shimmering.

"What an idea. A crazy, mad, wonderful idea." Alice said. She turned to look at everyone else. The White Queen smiled sadly at her, as did all the other Underland (although, to Alice, it was still her Wonderland) creatures surrounding her. Alice turned back to the Hatter.

"But I can't." The Hatter's eyes lost their shine, and his heart sank. "There are questions I have to answer, things I have to do."

"I'll be back before you know it." she added, seeing the pain everyone's eyes.

"You wont remember me." The Hatter stated, and the other occupants of Underland knew he was most likely right; she would not remember any of them.

"Of course I will! How could I forget?" Alice objected, looking at all her newfound friends. "Hatter... Why is a raven like a writing desk?" she asked. Hatter grinned again, if only for a minute.

"I haven't the slightest idea." He replied. He leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "Fairfarren, Alice."

And with that, she disappeared.

"I'll miss her," the Hatter sighed.

"We all will," the White Queen said, smiling kindly at their beloved Hatter. She knew he had grown very fond of her champion. "Now come Tarrant, we have many hats for you to make." She offered her hand to him, and together, they walked away from the ruins of the battle, and towards the White Queen's castle. But the Hatter stole one last glance backwards, wishing Alice was still there, in the armor made for her, holding her sword, walking with them.

* * *

**AN: So, what do you think? Was it good? Oh, and by the way, there is no romance between the White Queen and the Mad Hatter in this fanfiction. They're just really good friends. If anything, this is more Alice/Hatter. Also, sorry for any mistakes with the dialogue between Absolem and Alice, I don't remember that part very well. Review Please!**

**Fairfarren,**

**~Mirana.**


End file.
